


Oszukany

by Sara_Blake



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Feels, Josef czuje się oszukany, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Blake/pseuds/Sara_Blake
Summary: omg, omg, omg, moje pierwsze, prawdziwe drabble. Czy ktoś oglądał moonlight? Czy tylko ja uwielbiałam postać Konstantina? Koleś miał klasę... chociaż najprzystojniejszy nie był, ale od tego są ff =)





	

**Author's Note:**

> omg, omg, omg, moje pierwsze, prawdziwe drabble. Czy ktoś oglądał moonlight? Czy tylko ja uwielbiałam postać Konstantina? Koleś miał klasę... chociaż najprzystojniejszy nie był, ale od tego są ff =)

Josef nigdy nie miał problemów egzystencjalnych. A jeżeli kiedykolwiek miał jakieś wątpliwości, to pozostawił je za sobą całe dekady, jeśli nie wieki temu. Doskonale wiedział kim jest i czego chce. Nigdy nie wahał się sięgać po to czego pragnął. Sarah była jedynym wyjątkiem od tej reguły i dobrze zrozumiał tę lekcję. Nie zamierzał jej nigdy powtarzać. Jednak teraz, stojąc w mieszkaniu swojego upartego przyjaciela i przyciskając jego niepokojąco kruche, ludzkie ciało do ściany, poczuł to niemal zapomniane, bolesne pragnienie bycia blisko drugiej osoby. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że w tej jednej chwili poczuł się po prostu okrutnie oszukany.


End file.
